Hot Kool Aid
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: This is a CREEPYPASTA fanfiction. Splendorman makes kool aid and decides to try and give it to his brother. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


It's a normal morning for Slenderman, Jeff isn't causing chaos, EJ and some of the others are out hunting. So far everything was falling into his favor.

Slenderman was sitting at a table thinking things over, when his brother Splendor came in and stood infront of him, smiling like always.

"Morning brother." he said trying to contain his excitement.

Slender looked up. "Hello brother."

"I made a pot of kool aid." Splendor finally let it out, the smile on his face stretched, a coffee cup fullof kool aid in his hand.

If Slender had eyebrows they would be raised in confusion. "You don't make a pot of kool aid." he said slightly suspisious of his brother's behavior.

"Well I did." Splendor said like it had made a huge diiference.

"Is it hot?" Slender asked a wee bit curious now.

"Maybe, maybe not." Splendor said shrugging his shoulders, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"It's hot isn't it?" Slender asked already knowing the answer.

"YES!" as Splendor shouted in excitement, some kool aid spilled out of the cup.

"Hot kool aid?" Slender asked, wondering mentally wondering why.

"I could put some ice in it if you like?" Splendor offered, trying to bribe his brother into drinking it.

"No, I'm not thirsty." Slender said with a hand up to say 'I'm fine'.

"Brother." Splendor said whining like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"I'm not going to drink it!" Slender said like an adult scolding a child.

"I made this for you." Splendor whined.

"NO." Slender said with authority in his voice.

"Drink it." Splendor ordered.

"NO." Slender said slowly getting annoyed.

"I want you to drink this." Splendor said like a mother telling her child what to do.

"I'm not drinking it!" Slender disagreed.

"DRINK THIS RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL POUR IT ON THE FLOOR AND BLAME IT ON YOU!" Splendor shouted trying to pressure his brother into drinking the cup.

"Oh yeah, REAL mature." Slender said 'eyebrows' raised, totally unimpressed.

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" Splendor shouted, his movement cause some more kool aid to spill out of the cup.

"Now why don't you grow up?" Slender asked total annoyance dripping in his voice.

"I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Splendor said once again trying to convince his brother to drink it.

"Well I'm not going to drink it." Slender said finality in his voice.

"I HATE YOU!" Splendor said once again trying to convince his brother to drink it.

"That's all I ever hear anymore! 'Brother try this', 'Brother try that'! Remeber that, what was it? Cinamon toast with what was it?" Slender asked trying to remember one of his brother's terrible creations.

"Mayonnaise." Splendor said, remebering the time.

"Mayonnaise!" Slender said slightly relieved.

"That was a good idea!" Splendor said happy to remember.

"You didn't make a single pound!" Slender said getting frustrated.

"I made a pound of cinamon toast with mayonnaise1" Splendor said really happy.

"Oh and don't forget rocky road tobassco, right? Yeah." Slender said talking to himself.

"Was it three hospitalized? Got three woman hospitalized." Slender said confirming why he shouldn't drink the kool aid.

"YOU! DRINK THIS RIGHT NOW!" Splendor screeched.

"Drink your own hot kool aid!" Slender said, getting fed up.

"There's so much left of it! What am I going to do with all of this hot kool aid?!" Splendor asked a bit desperate.

"DRINK IT!" Slender shouted.

"NO!" Splendor screamed.

"Yes!" Slender said happy to reverse the roles.

"NO!" Splendor screeched again.

Splendor suddenly came to Slender's left side and squatted so he was at his brothers height. "Brother." he said desperately.

"Yes?" Slender said completely annoyed.

"Please. Drink. My. Hot. Kool. Aid." Splendor whispered each word quieter than the last.

 **Okay, I don't know about you people, but when I saw the youtube video I just about DIED. Then I realized that was my relationship with my sister; I'm Slenderman and she's Splendorman.**

 **Anyways, I don't own any of this, but I thought that it would be nice if it were posted on the internet as a funny thing to laugh at. And if you don't have youtube, or your device isn't letting you onto youtube for some reason, you can read it here. Although I personally think that the video is funnier than this, I did try.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~Yuki Kaito**


End file.
